Not So Human After All
by xXxAngelDestined2FallxXx
Summary: What if Bella really wasn't human when she moved to Forks? What if the reason certain vampire powers couldn't affect her was because SHE was a vampire herself. But not one like the Cullens. A vampire from Mystic Falls! When she needs to return home for an emergency involving the hybrids, how will the Cullens react? And who will she choose Stefan...or Edward? E&B eventually! R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Whoa! Look at that Wipeout!" Emmett yelled.  
It was a Saturday and I was spending the day with the Cullens at their house, watching TV.  
I was snuggled into Edward's chest, listening to Emmett and Jaspers outrageous comments about the movie we were watching. They were pretty hilarious when they weren't about ready to kill someone.  
Then everyone froze, and there was a knock on the door.  
Emmett got up off the floor he was laying on, and went to open it.  
Everyone, including Esme, was frozen. And I thought I knew why.  
"I'm here for Isabella."  
No. What was he _doing_ here? I told him I didn't want to be a part if that life anymore. I told them not to come looking for me.  
Then he came walking into the living room looking directly at me.  
"I need to take you back home," he told me.  
No one said a thing. They just stared.  
I got up from where I was tucked under Edward's arm and stood in front of him.  
"Nice to see you again," I said bitterly.  
He glared.  
"What do you want?" I asked him. "I thought I told you I never wanted to be a part of this."  
"We need you back home," he said. "There's a bit of a…situation."  
"I don't care." I was in no mood for this. I abandoned this life for a reason and I had no intention of going back.  
Finally, Carlisle spoke up. "Who are you? And what do you want with Bella?"  
He looked at him. "Forgive my rudeness. My name is Klaus. I came for Isabella because I need to take her back to Mystic Falls for a while. I hope this isn't too much of an inconvenience."  
He was talking in the same sickly sweet tone he always did when he was about to lose patience.  
Patience I was known for testing.  
"I won't go anywhere with you, Klaus," I said harshly. "You know how I feel about that way of living."  
"Listen, Isabella," he said grabbing my arm roughly. This caused Edward and several others to sit forward. "Caroline sent me to find you and bring me back herself. She told me to not take no for an answer." He shoved me against a nearby wall at a force that would break any human's head open.  
Edward got up and pulled him off of me. That only made him grin.  
"So I see you haven't told them."  
I gasped. "Klaus," I said in a warning tone.  
Edward threw him into the TV, effectively breaking it.  
"Edward!" Esme screamed. I realised her fear. If he was human, he would be dead.  
So it sure as hell surprised them when he got up and dusted himself off.  
"You…Cullens, is it?...have no idea what you're dealing with."  
He walked up to Carlisle and stood in front of him.  
"This girl is not who you think."  
"Klaus," I warned again. I've spent all my time trying to keep this from the Cullens and I wasn't going to let him ruin it. They could never find out about me!  
"She is no human. She's been pulling off this farce for far too long."  
"Klaus!" I yelled. Everyone was focused on him now. Oh, no!  
"And if you're the reason she refuses to come with me, then I'm afraid this must be said."  
"KLAUS!" I started walking towards him, trying to keep a human pace. "Please, don't say anything. You have no idea the kind of danger you would put them in!"  
He smiled maliciously at me before turning back to Carlisle.  
"Isabella isn't a human. She is a vampire. But not your kind, not at all."  
He looked straight at my shocked face. "She's my kind."  
Everyone turned to me, mouths gaping.  
Klaus smiled sweetly at me. "See? Now doesn't it feel good to get that off your chest?"  
That's when I attacked him.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**A/N**** Please R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Before I realised what was happening, we were on the floor and I was attacking his neck.  
The Cullens seemed to be in a state of shock. All they could do was stare, confused beyond belief.  
I glanced at them and Klaus took that moment to strike back, flinging me with force against the wall. I hit it with an 'oomph'.  
This brought Edward somewhat back to life. He ran to me at super speed, lifting me off the floor.  
I looked up at him a sympathetic look in my eyes,  
How was I going to explain this to him later?  
All of a sudden there was a pressure on my arm. I saw Edward move to protect me but Klaus was faster, gripping me tightly and pushing me into the plasma screen television. The blow hurt a little but not as much as the thought of how much it must have cost.  
I pushed back, lifting him by the neck and shoving him down into the glass coffee table, effectively breaking it.  
I winced. Not at the glass shards that were cutting up my hands and face, but at the antique look of the now smashed table.  
I could imagine Esme's face. I looked at her. Her eyes were open wide, just like the rest were. I looked down at Klaus. He seemed to be down for the moment.  
I sighed, pulling my hand away from his neck and moving to approach the Cullens.  
Then I felt a blow at the back of my head and blood trickled down my neck.  
I passed out for a micro second before realising that Klaus was on his feet and swinging me into the glass screens that replaced a wall.  
I screamed at the impact and watched as the cracked pieces of glass fell toward the earth.  
I was bleeding everywhere and I looked at the Cullens. Why hadn't they attacked me yet?  
I realised that they might still be in a state of shock.  
Before I could comprehend what was happening, Klaus' hand was in my chest and I could feel him tugging at my heart.  
I gasped, the air leaving me in a 'whoosh' and I gaped.  
"Oh, Isabella," I heard him say. "Must you always make everything so _complicated_ for yourself?"  
I looked at the Cullens, then at Edward, who seemed to be deciding whether to stay still or attack Klaus.  
I tried to breath.  
"Now I never would resort to violence, but you must bring this on yourself," he said.  
I felt him tighten his grip deep within my chest and I screamed, causing Alice and Edward to crouch into defensive positions.  
I quickly shook my head, trying to let them know that I don't want them to help. I didn't want them to get hurt.  
"Same old Isabella," he whispered, loosening his grip painfully slowly.  
I groaned in pain and collapsed to my knees.  
"Now, I'm going to let you go. But I do hope you won't cause any more _unnecessary_ struggles."  
With that, the pressure around my heart vanished and I sucked in a large gulp of air.  
I took a few minutes to just breathe, before looking up at Klaus, who was now holding his hand out to help me up.  
I ignored it, pulling myself to my feet. I looked down at my blood coated shirt, then at the Cullens who didn't seem to have a problem with it at all.  
I walked up to them, specifically Edward, and tried to read the expression on his face.  
Carlisle was the first person to speak. "What…just…happened?"  
He seemed a little shaken up too.  
Klaus recognised it and walked up to us slowly.  
"Forgive my rudeness," he said in his most formal and polite voice. "I'm Klaus. A…_friend_ of Isabella. And I hope you don't mind me borrowing her for a few days. It's quite urgent."  
The Cullens faces relaxed a little, but there was strain in their eyes.  
And distrust.  
I saw Klaus frown. He worked with trust to get what he wanted.  
He needed to earn their trust before he could do anything.  
And, knowing him, he already had a plan to do just that.  
"I do apologise for the mess we just made. Really. I will arrange for it to be cleaned for you," he glanced at them smugly. "Though I doubt you would need the help."  
Now it was my turn to frown. What was his angle?  
He motioned towards the couch and seats, which were probably the only things in the room that were still in one piece. "Please, sit. I can tell we have much to discuss."  
Carlisle nodded and waved his family to their seats. Once they were all seated I picked a seat next to Edward, but not too close.  
I wasn't sure if he was comfortable with me yet.  
Klaus sat across from us.  
"Where to begin…" he pondered to himself. We sat in silence for a moment before he finally looked up. "I suppose I should start at the beginning. It's usually the best place to start."  
He looked at me, grinning slyly. "Why don't I start with Isabella's history, since that seems to be unknown to everyone."  
I sighed; I was beyond stopping him at this point.  
"How about telling us a little about you first?" Carlisle said sternly.  
"Isabella and I grew up together, actually," Klaus said, ignoring him completely. "Now it's a rather long story so if you really want to know the truth I would appreciate not being interrupted with petty thoughts."  
I groaned. "Klaus…"  
"That means you too, Isabella," he snapped. "I'm sure they don't want to hear anymore lies from you when I'm here offering the truth."  
I groaned again.  
"Now," he continued, "where was I? Oh, yes! Isabella and I growing up together. We grew up in a small town called Mystic Falls. I might have mentioned it earlier. And though it's a small town, it holds quite a few secrets. Isabella being one of them."  
He paused, scanning the expressions on everyone's face. "Well, Isabella _is_ a vampire. As am I. And there are many others."  
"How is that possible? How is it that we've never heard of _your _kind? Why haven't we known about Bella until now? Why are we all suddenly immune to her blood? Why couldn't I _see_ this?" Alice asked in a hurry. It was almost too fast for me to hear. I barely caught all the words.  
"Well," Klaus began, "to answer your first question, it is very possible. You see, our race was the first. We were around before your kind came to be. We were the…I suppose you could say _original_ vampires." He took a breath. "I can't be sure, but there is an old folk's tale of how _your _kind came to be. A man of our kind fell in love with a human woman. And there _child_ was one of you. That's supposedly how the generation was born."  
"But," Carlisle said, contemplating this, "would that not make our kind hybrids?"  
"Well you are. In a way. Though your qualities were so similar to a vampire's that that was what people seemed to get to know you as."  
Everyone was quiet.  
"Well, how does Bella fit in to this?" Emmett asked, speaking for the first time. And I felt Edward eyes instinctively snap in my direction.  
"Like I said, Isabella is a vampire," Klaus said.  
Everyone took a breath before turning to me.  
"How?" they all said, simultaneously.  
"I think that story will be best explained by Isabella herself," he suggested, looking at me.  
I sighed. "Well, I _was _planning on telling you all. And I am sorry that you all had to find out this way."  
I looked at Klaus. "But I _won't _say anything now. I want to hear about why Klaus is here."  
Klaus chuckled. "Well there is a…_situation_ with the hybrids back home. We need you."  
I glared at him.  
"Caroline sent me," he further explained. "I'm just the messenger."  
I sighed, then glanced at the Cullens.  
"Fine." I said.  
"Wait, wait, wait," Esme said. "We have no idea who you are. You can't just barge in here and-"  
"I can do whatever I want," Klaus interrupted her. "And I will."  
"Guys…" I started.  
"A thought just occurred to me," Klaus said.  
I didn't like the look on his face at all.  
"Why don't the Cullens come with us?" he asked.  
"NO!" I quickly yelled.  
"Why not?" he asked, "It would give them some time to take it all in." He looks at Alice. "All questions will be answered in the private jet."  
"Private jet?!" I exclaimed.  
He chuckled and got up. "Lets go."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**A/N ****Please R&R :D**


End file.
